galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Yor Collective
The Yor Collective is a civilization ruled by machines, a general hatred towards organic beings programmed into them by the Dread Lords. Their home world, Iconia, was the former home world of those that now inhabit the Iconian Refuge. They are extremely good at long-term thought and have been known to make alliances with organic races, but any such alliance is only of convenience. The Yor are not truly evil; they simply lack any conscience at all. They are an artificial species created millions of years ago by the Iconians. For most of their existence, the Yor were without sentience. The Iconians, heirs to the Precursors and at the time the most powerful civilization in the galaxy, knew well enough not to create anything that could one day turn on them and become a threat. But time has a way of changing priorities. Eventually, the ancient Precursor civilization split into two warring factions for control of the galaxy. One side became known as the Arnor and the other side Dread Lords. To help wreak havoc on the Arnor, the Dread Lords made the Yor truly sentient. The immediate effect was for the Yor to turn on the life forms that they shared their home planet with: the Iconians. The Iconians were servants of the Precursors but as the Iconians advanced, they started having second thoughts about having sentient beings in thrall to them. It is with some irony, then, that the living machines created to preserve the dignity of the Iconians would directly lead to the near-total extermination of the Iconian species. The Yor absolutely detest organic life. It is their long-term mission to exterminate all organic life where they find it. There is, however, one other irony -- the Precursors designed the Yor such that they would use as their main energy source the same thing as the Iconians. The Yor "eat" in a sense; they have farming of a sort. As long as they believed they were the only sentient life in the universe, the Yor would probably have been content to stay on their world, but in time they became aware that there were other civilizations in the universe and that the Precursors— both the Arnor and the Dread Lords—were long gone. Using techniques we do not understand, the Yor were able to reproduce Hyperdrive technology and have been a major problem for humanity for the past fifty years. Only the Drengin rival the Yor in terms of being a threat to the continued existence of the human race. Impossibly strong, infinitely patient and meticulous beyond compare, the Yor have no pity, no mercy, no second thoughts. Because they think in the long term, they will happily make alliances, trade and diplomatic relations with the filthy organic civilizations, but one should never mistake a relationship with the Yor as resembling a friendship of any kind. All alliances with the Yor are ones of convenience. Race Info *Official Name: Yor Collective *Alignment: Evil (25) *Short name: Yor *Leader: N-1 *Homeworld: Iconia - Class 10 (13 when fully terraformed), has a ring (+10% research bonus) * Adjacent Habitable Planet: XTR-17 - Class 4 (13 or 16 when fully terraformed in TA) *Homestar: Icos Starting Technologies *Galactic Warfare *HyperDrive *Xeno Engineering *Xeno Industrial Theory *Ion Drive *Xeno Economics *Stellar Cartography Racial bonuses Dread Lords * Economics: +10 *Morale: +10 *Military production: +20 *Soldiering: +20 * Loyalty: +100 (inherent bonus) *Logistics: +8 (inherent bonus, not removable) *Miniaturization: +25 (inherent bonus, not removable) *Left over points for customization: 3 Inherent bonuses are special bonuses that each preset race has on the top of the standard 10 points. You can remove all other bonuses to yield the standard total of 10 point available for customization. The inherent bonus will disappear if you try to customize that ability by selecting an option (whether higher or lower in value) in that category. In the expansions, all the bonuses stack. Dark Avatar * Economics: +10 *Social Production: +20 *Military Production: +20 * Soldiering: +30 * Loyalty: +100 *Logistics: +8 *Miniaturization: +20 *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Isolationist Twilight of the Arnor *Economics: +10 *Social Production: +20 *Military Production: +20 *Soldiering: +30 *Loyalty: +100 *Logistics: +6 *Miniaturization: +10 *Inherent ability point equivalency: 20 (approximately) *Left over points for customization: 10 Super Ability: Super Isolationist See also * Dark Yor External links * IGN's article on the Yor Collective Category:Major races